


the fate between two people

by yougottadiesometime



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Am I Done?, Cute, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Romance, What's new, davey is madly in love with jack, jack is madly in love with davey, jack makes davey pancakes what more can i say, literally i only rated this as teen and up because i imply sex at one point but that's iT, no, okay fine im done i just love these two and i hope you enjoy this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougottadiesometime/pseuds/yougottadiesometime
Summary: Davey knows a lot of things. That’s what makes Davey, Davey. For example, his favourite word is the Mandarin word “缘分”, which means “the fate between two people.” It always had been; ever since he first heard it, it had settled in his heart and stayed there. Was there a reason for this? At first, Davey thought it was a coincidence. Lying here, now, though, he knew that wasn’t true.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 10





	the fate between two people

**Author's Note:**

> this literally has no plot because. creativity? dont know her. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it :)

Davey knows a lot of things. That’s what makes Davey, Davey. For example, his favourite word is the Mandarin word “缘分”, which means “the fate between two people.” It always had been; ever since he first heard it, it had settled in his heart and stayed there. Was there a reason for this? At first, Davey thought it was a coincidence. Lying here, now, though, he knew that wasn’t true.

The sun hadn’t even risen yet, but Davey didn’t care. He was peaceful in the arms of his husband, so nothing else really mattered. He watched his lover carefully as he slept, the moonlight softening the caresses of his face. God, Davey could almost cry right there and then. He pulled himself together and nestled into Jack’s chest, smiling when he felt Jack’s subconscious tighten his grip around Davey’s waist. Listening to Jack’s breathing was the symphony of dreams, Davey had found, so he closed his eyes and let the music take over him. 

Was it three or four in the morning? He couldn’t care less. The only thing that mattered now was Jack. Him, and only him.

<><><><><><><><>

Sun creeping its way through the curtains, Jack groggily opened his eyes. It was cold outside; he could tell from the condensation that was laid out on the window; but here he had never felt more warm. He looked down and found Davey cuddled into his chest, reminding Jack of the night before. He grinned at the thought of it. The way Davey had thrown him against the wall and kissed him, the way he had threaded his fingers through Jack’s hair and pulled it but with such adoration, how he had let Jack be completely truthful and free with him. Davey, so perfect and so handsome and so utterly and entirely _Jack’s._ Their intimate nights were so treasured, neither one of them ever regretting it the morning after. 

He bit his lip to stop his jaw from dropping to the floor as the golden morning light caught the skin on Davey’s face. It took everything in him to not grab the pencil from his bedside table like he’d usually do in times like this, instead choosing to live in the moment. Besides, he already had enough drawings of his Davey to fill up hundreds of notebooks. ‘ _Surely one more couldn’t hurt’_ one part of his brain tried to argue. _‘Yeah, but you’ll wake him up if you make too much noise,’_ another interrupted. The war going on up there made Jack’s head hurt, so with one final gentle kiss to Davey’s forehead, he crawled out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans (not bothering with a vest to give his husband a nice morning surprise) and wandered into the kitchen.

He loved waking up around this time, but Jack had never been a breakfast person, so he poured himself a cup of coffee and stared out of the window, thoughts still running wild with the night before. More memories came flooding back when he saw the mess they had made in the living space of their apartment. Blankets were strewn across the floor, the cushions were all out of place and, somehow, the oak coffee table had been knocked aside, now lying upside down on the rug.

He chuckled quietly to himself, shaking his head and eventually pulling himself away from his thoughts to get some sugar, flour and eggs. Pancakes. Davey’s favourite, and Jack knew just how he liked them: fluffy with a drizzling of maple syrup. It was almost ironic to the boy how similar Davey was to his preferred pancake-style, soft and sweet and almost impossible to dislike. Laughing softly at the thought, Jack made a mental note to write a song about that later for him. He pictured how the evening might go; maybe he would be playing a gentle tune on the piano and singing Davey to sleep on the sofa. Smiling with the thought, he hummed a new melody as he made the mixture.

Davey woke suddenly, his arms scrambling to wrap around Jack and a soft whine of despair echoing through him when he found he was alone in their bed. He opened his eyes and immediately became aware of the fact that he was, in fact, completely clothless under the duvet. “Well shit,” he mumbled, the memories arriving like a crashing wave of what happened last night, and, like Jack, he grinned. He pulled on one of Jack’s shirts and wrapped himself in a blanket before stumbling his way into the kitchen.

The sight almost made his heart drop through his stomach. In a good way, of course. His husband, _lord_ , his _husband_ , was waltzing his way around the kitchen, completely shirtless and humming a tune Davey didn’t recognise but wanted to hold and keep running through his mind for the rest of his life. He approached Jack from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his back at the base of his neck.

“Good morning, mi amor,” he whispered. Jack flinched at the contact in surprise, but smiled and relaxed when he realised who it was.

“Good morning, Dave,” he grinned back. “Sleep well?”

“I did until you disappeared on me,” Davey pouted, making Jack turn in his arms.

“Would I’s redeem myself if I’s told you pancakes is on the menu?” He poked Davey in the arm and cocked his eyebrows in such a way he knew made his husband melt.

“Depends. If you give me a kiss, then yes.”

“You’s still got it,” Jack murmured with a smile before kissing Davey passionately, butterflies rising in the two of them as Davey lifted Jack’s thighs to be wrapped around his waist, their lips never wavering from one another. They pulled away breathlessly after a few seconds, giggling like school children. 

“God, Jackie, I almost had a heart attack when I saw you in here this morning,” Davey laughed. 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jack grinned, knowing the answer.

“Put two and two together,” Davey rolled his eyes. “You plus shirtless equals…?”

“I’s never been good at math, Dave, you know that,” Jack smirked. “Come on, tell me.”

With a sigh, Davey whispered. “I fall more in love with you every damn day, you know that?”

Before Jack could get another word in, their lips were sealed back together again, with no complaints. Davey pushed Jack away from the kitchen area, hardly processing his luck. They had the whole day ahead of them. Hell, they had their whole _lives_ ahead of them. Just the two of them. Together.

A shrill beeping forced them out of their moment. “What the…?” Davey questioned, his eyes falling upon a cloud of smoke from behind Jack’s head. “Jackie, I think you might have forgotten about a pancake, love.”

Jack shook himself out of Davey’s eyes. “What…? Oh, oh shit. Shit, hang on.” He ran back over to the pan and took it off the hob. With a sheepish grin, he turned and looked back at his husband, who was taking out the batteries in the smoke detector. “Whoopsies.”

“Whoopsies, indeed,” Davey laughed, rolling his eyes and walking back over to Jack, placing a loving kiss on his forehead.

“I’s love you, Dave,” Jack whispered.

“I love you more, Jackie.”

缘分 is Davey's favourite word. His favourite, because Jack had been the missing jigsaw piece of his messy life. 

“The fate between two people.”

David Jacobs didn’t believe in fate, but he sure believed in Jack Kelly.

That’s all he could ever ask for, really.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, as always pls comment if you did!
> 
> i love u, drink some water and have a wonderful day <3


End file.
